The Violin
by Sula
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran met each other through their love of music, but war is threaten to tear them apart. As the war draws closer, Syaoran must choose between his music and Sakura or his country, while Sakura tries to hold her family together. Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I need a beta reader, would anyone be kind enough to read my stories before I post it? Please email me.  
I chose to write this story through Sakura's memories of the past.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters of this story belong to their respective creator, Clamp.  
  
The Violin By: Andante Poco  
  
Chapter 1 All she wanted to do was play the violin. To play the violin was to forget her trouble. To play the violin was to bring back the memories; the memories that was lost when the war took over her home. Sakura continued to play; she play until her fingers became stiffed and swollen, until the it was longer music, just sounds, mere sounds that offended the ears; she played for herself, for her lost family, and most of all for Syaoran. It was not fair. It was not fair.  
  
Five years earlier.  
It was the year when Sakura had won a full scholarship to the Berliner School of Music. She was ecstatic because the competition was really tough, yet she was chosen because she was the best among the best. Sakura had always wanted to a violinist and now her dream was just weeks away from becoming a reality.  
"I'm home dad," the bubbly voice of the eager young woman rang as she entered the door. Dr. Kinimoto smiled at the voice of his youngest child. It seemed as if her enthusiasms for life is contagious. Never before has he seen his daughter so happy that he could not help but be happy.  
"How was your day, sweetheart?"  
"Oh, it was absolutely fantastic. Mr. Yoshita said that I had scored the highest at the spring recital. That was it dad, that solo was my best performance yet. I'm so exited; the conductor of the Berliner Philharmonkier was to be there. I hope that I have managed to impress him."  
"Of course you did. I have a surprise for you."  
"Oh? What is it? Is it a new violin?"  
"No," Dr. Kinimoto chuckled, "I have been accepted, and I'm going to be working in with Dr. Cantabile at the Kleiber University. We are moving to Germany in a week." Words cannot describe the look of happiness that had plastered itself on Sakura's face at this moment. She was simply stunned. Not only was she able to pursue her music interest, but also her family was going to be there with every step of the way.  
"Yippeeeeeee! Thank you Dad. Thank you. You are the greatest." Sakura screamed over and over again as she squeezed the air out of the poor old archeologist.  
"What's the monster screaming about this time?" her older brother, Touya, asked as he came down the stairs.  
"Mou, I'm not a monster!" Sakura exclaimed, "We are moving to Germany, this is a cause for celebration."  
"And so I've heard." His voice voided of any emotion.  
"Your are no fun to be around. I'm going to begin packing." We are moving to Germany, Germany. We are moving to Germany. Touya shook his head as his sister skipped upstairs, singing that phrase. She will never grow up. Then again, I don't want her too.  
  
The week seemed to pass at an incredible fast rate. A lot of tears were shed and many unhappy good-byes were said. Although she was sad to leave, Sakura was more excited to leave. A whole new life in a whole new world is waiting for her, beckoning to her to come into it; how can she be unhappy? Sakura stood at the very spot where she received her first violin. It was her sixth Christmas. She remembered how she asked Saint Nicholas for a musical instrument. He gave her the violin. At that point when she unwrapped the instrument, she knew her destiny was intertwined with this thing, this God-given, man-made instrument. She remembered how eager she was to begin making music. To her surprised and wounded pride, she did not make music; she made sounds, ugly, hideous sounds instead. She remembered how her eyes stung with unshed tears because she could not play the instrument. Sakura smiled; it was her stubbornness, her persistence to keep learning to play. She plagued the household with screeching sounds from morning to night. Until one day, the sounds ran away, and she found music. The first melody that flows out of her fingers and the instrument was beautiful; it was the proudest moment of her life. Her father even took the family out to dinner that night to celebrate her first success. Sakura smiled; that was old memories, it is time to make new ones.  
The Kinimoto family settled comfortably in a two-stories brick house in Berlin. It was the best thing the doctor could afford for his family. It was convenience because it was one hour away from the Kleiber University and two hours away form the Berliner School of Music. No one was more happy than Sakura for she was going to visit the school for the first time.  
  
"Oh, come on dad, I'm old enough to be by myself. I speak reasonable German, and I'm an excellent navigator."  
"Yeah, so is that how you was lost last time you went to Tokyo?"  
"Oh, that," Sakura blushed. How could her father remembered that event, she wondered, it happened three years ago. "But I'm older now Dad. I'm more matured."  
"That's what I'm afraid off."  
"Daaaaddddd. Pleeeeaaasssseee?"  
"How can I trust you if you whined? But I guess you can."  
"Yes. I knew you are a reasonable man, Dad." Sakura responded as she bounced out of the house. She missed the worried shakes of her father.  
  
Sakura looked around wildly. She is lost. How can she be lost? Sakura was in tears. Ump. This was just her luck. She had bumped into some one and both were knocked off their feet and she landed on her butt. This was going to be one sore bruise later on.  
"Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir leid." Sakura apologized quickly over and over again. Instead of angry words, she heard laughter. Looking up, she saw a young man roaring with laughter. What is wrong with this person? She fumed. She apologized and he laughed at her. How rude! Before she could stop herself, "BAKA!"  
The young man blinked and smiled, "I'm sorry," his Japanese was perfect, "your accent was so atrocious, but adorable, and I cannot help but laugh. Will you forgive me?" "It's okay." Sakura said. Or that was what she would say if she could speak at all. She had no words. His smile was so beautiful. The intense amber eyes and the messy brown hair mesmerized her. "Are you okay, Miss?" He asked again. When he saw her stood there gaping like an idiot, he presented her with his smiled again. Sakura swore that her heart had stopped beating at that moment. She had died and gone to heaven.  
  
A/N: So what do you think? Please review! I won't be updating until I get at least 10 reviews (sorry, I don't want to waste my time writing story if you hate it so much). 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for the reviews.it was wonderful.people appreciating my writing. I wish I could show those reviews to my English teacher . I changed my pen name to Sula.it's more feminine than Andante Poco. We need more women writers.except we don't need any more Sylvia Plath.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters of this story belong to their respective creator, Clamp.  
  
The Violin  
  
By: Sula  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Are you okay?" Syaoran asked again. The women simply stood in front of him. He began to look worry. Maybe, her physiological cycle was disturbed when they bumped into each other. He read something about it last night when he was writing his paper for his psychology class. Sakura, on the other hand, was mesmerized by his smile. She was never known to be the shallow type, but the man stood in front of her was a picture perfect, as if he was a god in disguised. Shaking her head slowly, Sakura began to reprimand herself. God did not go around and wore human disguise.  
"I'm sorry. I guess I was stunned to meet a person who can speak Japanese in Berlin." Sakura lied. It was partly true she told herself. "Hi. I'm sorry again for bumping into you. My name is Sakura."  
"It's okay," the young man responded, "Your name fits you. You look as lovely as the cherry blossom in the spring. My name is Syaoran by the way." Syaoran smiled as he saw her cheek flushed with embarrassment from his blunt comment.  
"Th-thank y-you." Sakura stuttered. She felt her cheeks brighten as blood rushed into it. "It was nice meeting you." She began to walk away when he called out to her.  
"Hey, can I help you? You seemed lost a moment ago." NO, I don't need direction, what I need is a lunch date. Again, Sakura was appalled with her thoughts. Sensible girls did not go with guys she bumped into in the street, no matter hot he was. And he did not offered to take her to lunch.  
"No, thank you." Sakura murmured before walking away quickly leaving a puzzled Syaoran. Maybe he had scared her away with his comment. Meilin told him that girls loved to be commented. Women. He can never understand them. Syaoran wondered if she went to the school because he had never seen her before. Before heading toward his destination, his last thought was.she was quite beautiful.  
  
*******  
  
Sakura immediately took a seat near the window when she entered the spacious classroom. The room was huge with only with enough space to seat at least one hundred people. This was a relief to Sakura because no one will notice her, besides she did not know anyone. She was wrong because at that moment Syaoran entered the classroom. This time he was not alone. A beautiful black head accompanied him this time; she has fiery eyes and long flowing hair as black as night. Jealousy rose in her throat and she envied the woman who was lucky enough to be by Syaoran's side; it wasn't fair, she should have expect that a man like Syaoran would have a girlfriend. At least Sakura was right at one thing, Syaoran did not notice her nor did anyone else.  
In the class introduction, Sakura learned that Syaoran was the teacher's assistant. He is a second year graduate student. However, as soon as class started, thoughts about Syaoran quickly disappeared as new better and more satisfying thoughts occupied her mind. Music always has the ability to clear her thoughts of anything, whether it was negative or positive. Through out the entire period, Sakura listened to the professor lecture about the theory of music with rapture. Though she was fascinated with the influences of music, she could not wait until the moment when she plays her violin. She owned many violins, but this one was special because it was the same violin that won her a spot in one of the most prestigious school of music.  
The class ended with the promise of a new, a better, and more interesting lecture at the next class. Despite this promise, Sakura quickly walked out of the classroom. She was eager to begin to play her violin again. She did not get the chance to practice it in the last two days; she missed holding the instrument; she missed the music that seem to flow out of her fingers and the instrument; most of all she missed the feeling, like she was soaring in the sky, whenever she played her violin. As she exited out of the door, Syaoran looked up. He swore he saw someone familiar. Did he or did he not just the same girl yesterday? The girl who spoke German with her Japanese woven in and out of it; it was an adorable attempt, he believed. He could not help as he felt his lips curved into a smile.  
"What are you smiling at Syaoran?" Meilin's annoyed voice broke through Syaoran's mind.  
"Nothing. I have to get going. I'll see you tonight?"  
"Yeah." Syaoran was too wrapped up in his thoughts to notice the suspicion in Meilin's voice. Meilin has been his best friend since they were toddlers and until recently she has been his girlfriend. She sighed and began packing up. She knew their relationship would not last long despite the fact that she is in love with him. Syaoran would never think of her more than as a friend. At least she could prolong their relationship for as long as possible. 


End file.
